Code geass: Deal with the devil
by ExceededHawk
Summary: Lelouch was leading the black rebellion until he was killed by Suzaku. His sins earned him a ticket straight to hell and into the claws of Malebolgia. Acceptancing a deal fir which the price was his memory of his former life. New spawn must choose either recover his memories or complete his dark mission.
1. Chapter 1

**Code geas: deal with the devil**

Prologue

Two teens stood across from each other guns drawn in a stand off.

Get out of my way Suzaku. I won't let you stop me from getting Nunnally.

No Lelouch you need to pay for what you done. I'll take care of Nunnally from now on without you.

SUZAKU!

LELOUCH!

The two bullets past other one passing the brown haired teen while the other struck Lelouch in the heart.

As Lelouch stumbled he looked down as his cloths turned red. As he crashed onto the floor his eyes started to glaze over as his blood cooled on the floor.

Suzaku stared at his former friend and most hated enemy as he laid there dying not hearing his radio calling for him to answer it. As he began to move towards Lelouch the ground started to quake causing the pillars to collapse causing pieces of the roof to fall. Suzaku looked to see Lelouch buried under the rubble not moving as he bleed out. Knowing he couldn't save him turn and ran towards the entrance of the geass temple not noticing a familiar red head having seen the whole thing she started at the huge pile of rumble where the former masked vigilante was buried only to cry as she turned and ran out as the temple collapsed.

An evil Laughter echoed in the ruined hall has a short fat clown with blue face paint jumped down from the hole in the roof.

Now who would have seen that coming. To best friends trying to kill other...Sad that both of them didn't die that would've have been more fun. I wonder if the scrawny little bastard will take the deal. I can't wait.

The clown walked off into the shadow chuckling as he kicked a rock .


	2. Chapter 2

Hey y'all Exceeded Hawk here with a new story. For those of you that know of my first story if you did don't worry it only off for a little bit I'm rewriting and fixing some mistakes. As for this one a friend of mine wanted me to do this so here ya go. Sorry for not putting a disclaimer for the prologue so here you go. I don't own spawn or code geass they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Code geass: deal with the devil **

Ch.1

A Male teen opened his eyes to see himself falling, all around was fire and floating rocks with what looked like monsters torturing humans. Their screams echoing all around him as he was falling. He noticed a flying creature with it's skin dark green in color and its head a cow's skull, with is teeth dripping blood. In its claws was a humanoid figure struggling in its grip as it flew past. Taking a bite out of the humanoid as it screamed in pain.

After several minutes he crashed into a large platform of burning rock. Quick to stand as the heat burnt his skin. Looking up to see two massive clawed hands grab some of the smaller floating rocks as a Monstrous Demon pulled its self up. It's roar shook the very cells in his body as he looked at this towering Demon its mouth was long and open wide showing its teeth. It's mane flowed like fire from the top of its head down its neck. It's horns and spikes covered its body giving it an evil appearance. It's pupil-less glowing green eyes were boring into his soul as it stared at him.

This is the bargain... I will give you flesh and bone... Then you can see Nunnally again... In return you must do a task for me.

The boy stood up and stared back at the figure a look of determination on his face.

Yes. Whatever you want. Please so I can see her again he yelled.

The monster chucked as he raised its hand a green energy cloud flowing towards the teen. As the cloud finally reached him it formed around his heart then it went inside him creating a scar over his heart. He grimaced in pain as something moved under his skin. His muscles began to grow, his body turning into a much more stronger and leaner version as his pain increased. He cried out reaching for the sky to see only fire and cackling demon's.

After the pain subsided the teen stood up looking at the giant to see its eye shined with power as it roared again its breath a mixture of blood,fire,and brimstone. It grabbed him lifting him up to eye level. It's dark voice sent shivers across his body.

Now avenge your murder... Kill Charles Zi Britannia and all of those who side with him ... Do not fail me... If you do I will make you suffer. Now...Go!

A portal open in front of the demon as he threw the boy forward.

(Earth one year later)

The night sky over Area 11 was silent for the many elevens huddled around barrels with fire in them to stay warm in a alleyways.

Then an Apc bearing the Britannian flag on its side flashed them with its headlights as soldiers steeped off from the transport.

Well what have we here some rats that need clearing out the one with the cap chuckled as the others cocked their rifles. The elevens then dispersed as the soldiers opened fire on their victim's dropping four of them in process. The Sgt. then grinned as he drew his pistol Alright men it's time for some hunting.

(few blocks away)

A bright red glow filled an old abandon building a few blocks away. A male teen screamed as he rose from him his knees grabbing his head in pain as smoke rose from his body.

When he opened his eyes he noticed a man across from him dressed in a old worn out hoody and baggy pants. His eyes wide with fright. What the hel... he never finished as a bullet hole formed in his chest. The male looked behind the deadman to see five soldiers standing beside one another.

The Sgt. with his pistol smoking from the shot laughed at the naked male teen standing next to the eleven he just shot. Well another rat scurrying around in the trash. We'll just put you out of your misery the man sneered leveling his gun at the male teen.

The teen eyes narrowed in anger then in pain as something moved under his skin. Then a black substance burst from his chest covering his body in a black armor looking skin as he crouched in pain.

The soldiers never seeing this before took a step back as the armor finally done growing, a red cape sprouted out and flowed around the male. The figure now rose to its new height of 12 feet it's body armor a mixed of black and white as it flexed it new clawed hands, opening it's now green eyes.

Inside the teens mind a dark whisper echoed "Kill them, Kill them, make them suffer." the armored giant opened its eyes filled with an insane blood lust as it merged with the shadows.

The soldiers panicked as it disappeared the Sgt. growled

Spread out find whatever the hell that thing is. The first solider walking around some rubble didn't notice pair of eyes flowing him nor the clawed hands that wrapped around his head twisting it to where he was looking at his own back while dropping. Another soldier was snared by dark chains as they warped around his mouth first then his body pulling him to the shadows shredding him to bloody bits.

The figure then leaped out slicing another soldier in half with its claws. The others noticing figure by now opened fire, bullets bouncing off his armor. It then grabbed another soldier drove its fist into his gut shattering his ribs and rupturing his organs. The armored man then grabbed another soldier by his arms and pulled him apart his insides dropping on the floor. The Sgt. seeing his men slaughtered turned and ran for the doorway yelling out in fear. The figure looked at him and like a black blur moved towards him shoving his arm through the soldiers back and out his chest blood splattering along side the wall. Removing his arm from the dead Sgt. back watching the body drop to the ground. Then a sharp pain caused him to grab his head as the armor started retracting back under his skin as he dropped on all fours panting until he finally laid on the ground his mind going unconscious.

A rat was scurrying around the rubble near the dead bodies until a clawed fat hand snatched it up by the tail causing it to squill. Hehe.. I love the smell of blood and gun smoke. It's always gets me in a good mood and also a little hungry. A short fat clown with blue paint on his face lifted up the rat above his head as a maw of sharp teeth opened up. As he drooped the rat in his mouth the crunching of bones could be heard as blood dripped.

Needs soy-sauce... Hehe. Now what do we have here six dead men and one hell spawn.. aww and he's asleep... And it seems his armor is grown out of its larva stage already. He must hit puberty early. The clown then crouched by the teen looking at scar on his chest . You get ya rest kid cause when you wake up your hitting the casino spawny Hehe.

End


	3. Chapter 3

Hey a Exceeded hawk here with a new update on Deal with the devil. TheStoryville going to follow the R2 story line with a few changes. Any way I don't own spawn or code geass.

* * *

Code geass: deal with the devil

Ch.2

Hell does not allow its warrior children to roam unchecked. And so each is given their proper escort.

The clown emerged from the darkness to see the slaughter the teen had caused.

Oh, man, I love it. Especially the jerk with his head on backwards. That is sweet! Check his shorts. Bet they're brimming over. I do enjoy the shameful details.

The teen opened his eyes his vision still foggy seeing the clown walk passed to the body of the eleven.

Now, this is very tasty. I mean, look at him. You look at you. You're a matched set! What do you think, Spawn?

The looked confused at the name. Spawn?

The clown chucked. Yeah. As in hell-spawn. Hey, it's what you are, baby. So get used to it.

The teen looked over to see the body's from his first kill. How did I do this?

The clown quickly answered. Instinct, sweetheart. You're a killer. Born and bred. You see violence, you act. It's a gift. That's why he picked you.

The teen still on his knees began to speak out loud. Who? I can't remember anything. What's wrong with me?

The teen then double over in pain as the armor appeared over his body again this time staying as it set in a mask forming over his face. As he fell over on all fours he looked into a puddle seeing his new face or mask.

Where... Is me? What's happened? Who am I? He asked only to pass out from the pain.

(the clown)

The short fat man giggled as he looked at the pain and suffering around him. He walked to a wall only to phase through as red energy formed around him.

The clown now stood in a realm of fire. Looking up to see the massive demon it's eyes shining with power.

So violator did you find our new recruit.

The clown nodded his head Yes he need some work but I did point him in the right direction.

The clown then quirked his eyebrow as he asked a question.

Hey boss why are we trying to stop Charlie boy exactly. I mean isn't what we want if he succeeds.

The Demon malebolgia narrowed his eyes at his minion.

If he succeeds in his plan than not only will the human world be destroyed but both of our realms with it. The angles have done nothing to prevent it so it must fall to us to make sure that doesn't happen. I will not be outdone by a two senile humans with a lying problem.

The demon then picked up the clown with his claws leveling him up to eye level.

If Spawn succeeds in stopping them I shall forget your past failures and return you to your former status. But this is your only chance don't mess this up Violator. I hardly give second chances. Have you located the Witch yet.

The clown grinned as he spoke Yep and Spawny is heading right to her.

( Spawn)

Spawn opened his eyes to see people crowding around him.

Hey, Itou. I think he's coming around.

Spoke a homeless japanese man carrying a bottle.

Spawn struggling to get up as his head was in pain.

Another man appeared next to the first. Dear god! What the hell is that?

The first only answer was I don't know. But he might need help. Hey, mister, are you okay? You've been screaming and moaning for ten minutes.

Spawn stood to his full height scaring everyone as he looked line some sort of monster his eyes glowing green.

I got to find answers of who I am.

The homeless man still worried for the teen tried to stop him.

Maybe you should lie down or something, you know? Sleep it off. I know how I get. Too much Thunderbird and I'm dancing naked in the Britannian settlement. As he said this he took a drink from his bottle.

The second man yelled in fear

Are you crazy, Satou? You saw what he did to those poor bastards! Probably speeding on refrain or something.

The first only shook his head as he hand the Bottle towards spawn. Maybe all you need is a quick drink.

Spawn looked at the bottle smashing it with his fist in anger. Grabbing Satou by the throat lifting him in the air. Get away from me.

Satou choking in his grip spoke out. I was just trying to help. Okay?

Spawn leveling his face with his hissed. I don't want your help.

He then threw Satou to the other man causing them to fall over from the force of the throw. Quickly to get up and run away out of fear.

Spawn wore the grey hoody and baggy black pants from the dead eleven. He then found a trench coat went I out of the ally way hood up. Narrowed his eyes at the homeless people staring at him in the ghetto. I've got the hide this mask but how. As if to answer his call the mask then receded back showing his human face. He looked at a window to see his reflection.

Much better. It must of known I wanted tI blend in.

As he walked out of the ghetto he noticed the difference in These people and the elevens.

As he walked through the crowed streets the people moved to avoid the teen as his face bore a look of anger scaring any who saw it.

He didn't notice a familiar red head walking past only to stop and quickly turn around at the trench coated teen.

Spawn feeling that someone was staring at him stopped and turned around to see a red head dressed in a sweater and shorts with shoulder length hair, wearing a set of glasses looking at him like she had seen a ghost. Not caring why she was staring at him turned back and disappeared into the crowd.

Kallen quickly ran behind a building and pulled out a cell phone dialing number. Growling at the dial-tone. Come on pick up already you green haired bitch.

On the other line a voice responded. Kallen. Is that you? What do you want?

C.C I just saw him spoke the red head her eyes filled with disbelieve.

Saw who Kallen. You'll have to be more specific.

The red head narrowed her eyes as she answered. Lelouch!

End


End file.
